The One
by Englishspirit
Summary: Face thinks he has found 'the one' and the guys just have to tease him about it.


The One

By: Englishspirit

Rating: K

Summary: Face has finally found 'the one' and the guys just have to tease him about it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; all belongs to Stephen J. Cannell and Universal. I would gladly rent them if it were possible, at least the vette anyway. I am still trying to write angst but this little story popped out instead, so be gentle and send those comments.

Warnings: A hint of slash in this story, which is another first time for me. If this bothers you please don't read.

The mission was over and it was with something akin to shock that the three men watched their blond teammate climb into the van. Face closed the side door and settled himself in his seat; he looked up and paused in the act of straightening his tie. "What?" he asked. B. A. and Hannibal had turned in their seats and were looking at him oddly, Murdock, who was sitting across from him, was even staring. The pilot cleared his throat nervously "Uh, Face, you feeling ok?" The lieutenants' gaze went from the apparently dumbstruck sergeant and colonel then back to his best friend. "Yeah, why? What's up with you guys?" The lieutenant asked, not comfortable with the sudden scrutiny he was being subjected to from his friends.

"Well Face, I mean…you know, the girl." Hannibal said meaningfully and taking the cigar out of his mouth, he used it to gesture vaguely toward the outside of the van. When Face still looked confused, B.A. took over. "You kissed her on the cheek! You feeling sick Faceman?" he demanded bluntly. "He does look kind of glassy eyed, big guy." Murdock put in worriedly. "I do not." Face retorted, "Geez!" he ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes at his friends' antics. Complete silence filled the van for about a minute and then Face broke under the pressure of six pairs of curious eyes.

"I just happened to have discovered someone special and…" "Not again!" Murdock and B. A. chorused, their curiosity disappearing instantly. Murdock went back to reading his comic book and B. A. turned back to the front of the van and pulled out into the Los Angeles afternoon traffic. "What's that supposed to mean?" Face asked indignantly. "You change women like I change the vans air freshener and every one of those ladies was 'special' according to you, sucker." B.A. said dismissively while Hannibal and Murdock snickered in agreement.

"I mean it this time" Face insisted "this is it; I think I've found 'the one', guys." "Right Face" Murdock stated in a bored tone of voice and began to count, "One, two, three, four...hey! Give that back!" Murdock glared at his friend who proudly held up the comic book he had snatched from the pilot's hands. Murdock made a grab for it but Face held him off, holding the book high in the air and shoving his friend back into his seat. A defeated Murdock sat back, crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the smirking con man.

"Fine, ok scoff all you want but I am telling you guys, this is 'the one'." Face declared. "Now Face" the colonel began in a soothing tone that just seemed to exasperate the younger man more. "I mean it Hannibal... this time it's different from what I've felt before. I feel, well it's just hard to describe but I know this is the real thing!"

"Oh I can help you there, muchaco" Murdock said gleefully as he grabbed his comic book back from his distracted friend. "She's tall, long hair, eyes you could drown in, rich and has a body built like the Concord." "The Concord as in the plane, Murdock?" Hannibal asked in a puzzled tone, glancing over his shoulder at the two men. "Sure colonel" Murdock replied dreamily, "What a body on that sweet thing, I'm talking va va voom!"

"Thank you for that largely inaccurate description, Murdock." Face said sarcastically "Not that it's any of your business but, alright, classic features, blue eyes that sparkle with passion, tall, confident, smart and with a body that, well, I think absolute perfection covers it." Face said trying to keep the smugness out of his voice.

"This sounds serious Hannibal." B.A. said trying but not quite succeeding in keeping the laughter out of his voice. The day the Faceman stuck with one lady was the day B. A. Barcus would no longer wear his gold. The colonel just smiled and took a drag off his cigar, "Be realistic lieutenant, this picture of perfection is bound to have some faults." He said reasonably as he looked over at B.A. and winked.

Face frowned slightly "This relationship is different. We're perfect together." He said in a wounded tone. "Oh come on Face even 'the one' has to have some faults." Murdock teased "Unless you've been blinded by love." He leaned across the aisle and started to wave his hand madly in front of the exasperated lieutenant's face. "Now cut that out!" Face said as he slapped his friend's hands away. The others and B.A. courtesy of the vans rearview mirror patiently waited as Face adjusted his jacket, straightened his tie and smoothed his hair.

"Okay, yes maybe one or two tiny inconvenices." Face finally replied, refusing to look at any of them, and instead intently examining his recent manicure. "Inconviences?" Hannibal prompted. "A stubborn streak, bit older and bossy at times. Nothing that really matters." Face insisted shrugging his shoulders. "You got it bad for some old lady?" B.A. asked in disbelief almost choking on his laughter. The sergeant pulled the van into the driveway of their most recently scammed home and shut off the engine.

"No I don't have it bad for an old lady!" Face groused, "Just someone who I've waited for all my life and who is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" B. A. shook his head and sighed "Yeah till the next one comes along anyway." He said as they all got out of the van. Face just slammed the passenger door of the van after Murdock had jumped out and glared at the big man in silence.

"Well I'm happy for you Face," Murdock said as he and B. A. started walking up the drive to the house. "just like all those other times." The two men's laughter drifted back to their teammates who still stood by the van. Hannibal laughed at Faces offended expression and holding his cigar in one hand he put the other one on his partners shoulder. "The one, huh?" he asked seriously and Face nodded. Mischievous blue eyes looked into a pair of younger ones. "Stubborn? Ok, but come on, bossy?" he asked in a tone of wounded disbelief.

Face shrugged and a tiny smile tugged at the corner of his mouth "Well more like dominant, very…dominate." He said, the smile now a full blown grin and his tone of voice was challenging. Hannibal chuckled deeply and pulled the young man closer to whisper in his ear, "Only when you want me to be, Lover, only when you want me to be."

The End


End file.
